You Eat That Soul
by pzombie
Summary: With the collapse of Kishin Osura, the world is in a relative peace. The DMWA is rebuilt and better than ever. Things are looking up. But darkness lurks beneath with the tremendous increase in witch activity and the arrival of two mysterious students. The witches are ready to take revenge for all their dead comrades and they have a deadly secret up their sleeves.
1. The Plan

Hey fellow Soul Eater Fans, thanks for reading.

Soul Eater is just too good _not _to write about. While there are OCs, the Soul Eater gang is hardly forgotten.

There shall be action, humor, romance, all that good stuff. Although this is just an idea, I will gladly devote my time if there are interested readers.

The more reviews and comments, the more motivated I'll be to keep writing, so for the love of Lord Death, read and share you feedback!

Oh yeah, this is only rated T because I wasn't really sure and chose to be paranoid. Also, the title will be changed whenever I can think of something better. Suggestions are welcome.

Either way, enjoy.

(I sadly do not own anything. Besides my OCs.)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Fior: the castle of witches. A palace of darkness, secrets and magic. Our home. Sweeping through the dank halls of cold rock and torches, I could barely contain my powers. _Finally, after all that waiting. Years of preparation, planning and training. But now…_

I burst through the heavy wooden doors of Her chamber. "It's time." The Grand Witch glanced up from Her crystal. A toothless, wrinkled grin reflected my own. Candlelight shone in Her single, glittering eye. "You've done well, daughter."

I blinked in shock. _She hasn't called me that since… _I was interrupted by cackles. The Grand Witch's laughter grew until She was almost screaming with delight. I quickly followed and our revelry shook the palace.

* * *

Fior quaked with Her power. Rocks crumbled, doors collapsed, it was chaos. Just how they liked it. Witches flocked to the source, some on broom, others with magic. They poured into Her chamber, a river of noise and questions. "Grand Witch! Are you okay?" "What's the meaning of this?"

"Quiet! Quiet everyone!" The chatter immediately died. She cleared Her throat. "As you know, our plans have long been on hold. We have waited for quite some time, though some were more impatient than others." The name "Medusa" spread through the crowd. The gathering didn't hide their disgust. "But it is finally here! **OUR TIME HAS COME!"**

Excitement spread through the crowd like wildfire. Cackles filled the air. Their powers exploded with the news and the castle radiated with energy and madness. The Grand Witch croaked "Now it is only a matter of finding her." She muttered ancient words over Her crystal. It glowed in response. An image began to form on the surface. The noise dimmed as She concentrated and the scene became clearer. It suddenly blurred and jumped to a different image. The crystal continued to do this till it glowed a blinding white. All at once, it split with a definite _CRACK! _

The crowd became eerily silent. An inhuman roar erupted from the Grand Witch. She was engulfed in a bloody red aura. "**_FIND HER! FIND HER AT ONCE!" _**The witches rose to the air in fear and fury. The moon oozed red as it silhouetted a black mass in the sky. They departed in all directions, screeching with rage, insanity in their eyes. Above the chaos, the Grand Witch shrieked _**"FIND THE GIRL! DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT HER!"**_

* * *

So, what did you think? This is just the prologue, so I dare you to read the next chapter.

Reviews and comments are welcome!


	2. The First Years

Two updates in one day. Lucky you.

Here is the not quite the 1st chapter, but also not the prologue. Consider it an intro.

And yes, here is what you've all been waiting for: Maka's team!

(Again, I don't own anything.)

* * *

**Part 1: Meister and Weapon**

* * *

Intro.

* * *

"_Whoa._ Maka, look."

"Hm?"

Soul nodded towards the sea of new students. One girl stood out from the rest: she was clearly taller than the others, easily a second year. A small pin said otherwise. "She's new?" I asked, only to find Soul checking her out. _Boys_...On second look, she was rather pretty. Fair skin contrasted her ink black waves and startling blue eyes. She wasn't lacking in the chest area, either. Unlike _some_one...

Kid, Liz and Patty strolled up. Kid was berserk, Patty giggled hysterically while Liz fumed, saying they were all crazy. The usual. "Soul! Maka! Ihavethisfeelingthattheleftc andleinmyroomisalittleshorte rthanthecandleontherightand-"

"Kid, chill. Be cool," Soul grinned, sharp teeth gleaming. "BUT I **CAN'T**, IT'S NOT _SYMMETRICAL_! Icouldn'tlivewithmyselfif-" His symmetry ramble fell short as the girl passed. She met our eyes and blushed, clearly seeing Soul and Kid ogling her. The girl gave a shy smile and hurried off. Kid watched her go, mouth wide, eyes wider. He mumbled something like _absolutely perfect, _completely entranced. They hadn't noticed, but her pin read _Meister._

"She's pretty." Patty liked to state the obvious. Liz nodded, then waved her hand in front of the still frozen Kid. "Earth to Kid, we're still here. Hello-o?" "Huh?Oh, right. Who was _that?_" "A question we'd all like to know," I stated. "And Soul, would you quit _**drooling**_**_?!_**" "Relax, Maka. And I wasn't drooling. She just seems... cool."

"Ya-HOO!" _Oh, great. _"The mighty BLACK*STAR has arrived!" Soul and Black*Star exchanged their brotherly greeting, or whatever you'd call it. "Yo, Black*Star. What took so long?" "Nothing, you're all just _early. _**HA** HA HA!" Black*Star laughed. His egotistic-ness was also the usual.

"Hey Tsubaki," I smiled. You almost didn't notice her with Black*Star's loud, obnoxious presence. "Hi, Maka, Soul. Hey Kid, Liz, Patty." They nodded, and with the whole crew together, we were ready for anything. Anything except...

"_Ohmygosh! Patty, look!" _Liz squealed. Everyone turned. By now the first years were gone, we had the hallway to ourselves. At least, we _did_. Walking towards us was a boy even taller than Tsubaki. A fourth year? He was indisputably handsome, with almost glowing gold hair and piercing green eyes. Only after absorbing this did I notice his pin. A first year?! It read _Weapon._

He didn't seem to notice us, or if he did, he didn't care. Liz was still in hot guy mode. The boy glanced at us and smirked before rounding the corner. "_Who is __**he**__?!" _Liz reminded me of a starved dog seeing fresh meat. It was kind of scary. Patty was almost red from laughter. "Another... different first year," Kid remarked, calm and seemingly oblivious to Liz's freak out, though he'd been having one himself a few moments ago. He was so bipolar sometimes... But that was Kid for ya.

"Oh YEAH?! He thinks he can outshine the amazing BLACK*STAR?! I'd like to see _him_ try to surpass the _gods_!" Black*Star had an evil gleam to his eyes, which was always the case whenever someone threatened his superiority. "Black*Star..." Right on cue, Tsubaki was calming him down. Or at least trying.

"Hm." "Yes, Soul?" I turned. He'd been watching the entire thing in speculation. Now, Soul laughed. "Looks like this year will be even _cooler_." The group stopped what they were doing, and everyone nodded their assent with matching smiles.

Looking around the circle, one thing was certain, it glowed in each of their eyes. Whatever happened, we'd be together. A team.

* * *

Not bad, huh? Or was it? You tell me. That's pretty much all I have pre-written, so I'll be waiting for some much appreciated feedback.


End file.
